Automobile racing has become one of the most popular spectator sports in the world. Formal automobile racetracks range from small, dirt covered ovals to large, paved surfaces more than a mile in length. These races often require the competitors to complete multiple laps around the track and frequently require pit stops for refueling and repairs during the race.
The length of races and necessity of pit stops often makes it difficult for spectators to determine which car is leading a race at any given moment. As opposed to single-lap races where the leading car is always at the front of the pack, in multiple-lap races the car leading the field may actually be located in the middle or rear of the pack at any given moment due to pit stops or coming up behind slower cars. This inability to determine a particular car's current position in the field leads to frustration, especially in the casual fan. This also requires spectators to pay attention to the race at all times so as not to loose track of which car is currently in the lead.
Previous attempts to solve this problem have utilized some type of leader board to display each car's current position in the field. This board is either electronically or manually updated to indicate each car's current position as the race progresses. One disadvantage of this solution, however, is that it requires spectators to look away from the race to view the board. Another disadvantage of this solution is that it requires the construction and maintenance of multiple boards at various locations around a track so that all spectators maybe within viewing distance of a board. At larger race venues this can become quite expensive.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming the problems set forth above.